Everyday Superhero
by BlackHelix
Summary: Paige has been doing a lot of saving lately. Grateful for her own personal superhero Spencer tries to figure out her feelings towards her. While Emily can't help but be curious as to why Spencer keeps staring at her girlfriend like a love sick puppy. She's not jealous - not jealous at all. Well that's what she keeps telling herself. Paige on the other hand, as usual - oblivious.


**_Disclaimer__ -_**_I don't own any of it. If I did there would be a lot of things I would change about the show. Oh and I would know who the hell 'Red Coat' is._

** I** **have massive writer's block. I'm basically stuck my brain won't cooperate and this is what happens when it doesn't cooperate. I have to honestly admit that I have no idea whether I am a bigger Paily fan or a bigger McHastings fan - I'm sort of stuck between the two. Either way I have no idea how I truly am going to end this story or whether it will end with Paily or with McHastings. Just have to wait and see I guess.  
Either way enjoy this chapter.**

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am  
__**Smash Mouth - Everyday Superhero  
**_

* * *

Paige barely heard the last part of the chorus to if 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert who was standing on stage singing into the microphone with a genuine smile plastered to his face as he performed to the numerous crowd of high school kids as she was pulled away from the upbeat music and dragged through the crowd by her swimmer girlfriend.

With a wide smile she finally spun to face Emily once the train doors slipped shut behind her. "Hey," she offered with a small peck to the girls cheek. Pulling back she noticed the worried expression on her girlfriends face. "What's wrong?"

Emily glanced around the break between train carts, checking to make sure it was empty before turning back to Paige. "I need your help."

Paige let the smile slip from her face at her girlfriend serious tone, as she asked, "What do you need?"

"I need you to search the train for Aria."

Paige's brow furrowed at that. "Aria? Wasn't she sitting back there?" Paige nodded to the opposite train cart.

Emily nodded. "Yeah," she frowned slightly before continuing, "She's not there at the moment though."

"Is everything okay? Is she in some type of trouble?" Paige asked with a hint of worry in her voice. If anything happened to Emily's friends, Paige just knew she would withdraw and hurt and that was the last thing Paige wanted to happen. The girl didn't deserve to hurt anymore than she already had.

Emilly shook her head 'no'. Then nodded 'yes'. Then shook her head 'no' again before settling for a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know. Could you just help me look for her?"

Paige nodded, "Of course, I'll make my way to the back and see if I can spot her."

Emily offered a small smile before placing a kiss on her girlfriends lips. "Thanks, I have to find Toby and ask him for help as well." Placing another kiss on her girlfriends lips she offered another smile, "Really thank you, Paige."

"Don't mention it." Paige responded with a blush and a small nod before slipping around Emily and entering the opposite train cart to Adam Lambert.

Paige scoured the train cart in search of Aria as she made her way further away from Emily, who she had turned back and noticed entering the cart behind her in search of Toby. Paige smiled lightly before turning back to the task at hand.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Paige had been through more train carts then she could count on two hands and she had still yet to find Aria. Paige slid open one of the dark train carts that held no teenagers or party decorations and came face to face with a hunched over red gown behind and a struggling Spencer.

Without a seconds thought Paige jumped into action racing forward she grasped the red of the gown and yanked as hard as she could pulling the masked figure away from Spencer and into the opposite wall with a resounding and loud thud.

Not bothering to waste another second, Paige pounced on the unsuspecting figure wrapping her arms around the masked figures neck and holding on as tight as she could grasp at the moment as she was painfully thrown back against the wall.

The figure took a step forward which gave Paige the opportunity to allow her feet to touch the ground before an elbow landed in her sternum not once but twice, taking her breath away before she was thrown back against the wall next to Spencer.

Paige screwed her face up in pain as the masked figure took off the same way she had entered. Taking a sharp deep breath, she panted and leaned forward hand resting on the girl beside her's ankle in a hope that it would calm her down as she took the time to watch the assailant get away.

Paige spun back to panicked Spencer who was searching for something to grab hold of. Paige offered her arm as she pressed the girl to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay? Who was that?" She knew she was firing of too many questions for the girl to handle and she finally came to realise it when Spencer's breathing picked up and she grasped on tighter to Paige's wrist cuffs in panick.

Paige ran a calming hand down Spencer's arm as the girl continued to breath rapidly trying to catch her breath all the while trying to make sense of the situation as she tried to stay grounded by holding onto Paige. "You know what? Stay put. Stay put. It's okay." She said trying to calm the girl down as she caught a glimpse of red object in Spencer's hair. "No," she spoke softly as she reached forward to Spencer causing the girl to flinch. "It's okay." She lightly pulled the object from Spencer's hair and placed it in her upturned palm.

Paige looked up towards Spencer away from the red fingernail in her hand. With a shake of her head she enclosed her fist around the object and once again ran a calming hand down Spencer's upper arm.

Spencer gripped onto the lapel of Paige's dress jacket and pulled the girl closer until she could almost bury herself into the girl. She wasn't one for looking for comfort but after nearly dying just moments ago she needed something or someone to make her feel safe right now. She heaved for oxygen as she felt the girls arms fold around her and a soothing hand running up and down her back as she clung to Paige for dear life.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, buried in Paige's jacket with tears and quite sobs and slow half pants for the life force that had been taken from her. She knew she wouldn't be able to believe for a moment later that she had actually cried into Paige while being held by the girl she had only accused no less then a week ago of being a psychopath, murderer but at this moment she couldn't care less and really she couldn't deny the fact that Paige's whispers of 'you're okay' and 'you're safe' and her soothing back rubs and that being in the girls arms made her feel safe. She wasn't going to question why she felt that. _You're scared, confused and you were just attacked Spencer. Nothing more. Nothing less._

Spencer somewhat reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace and reached for the girls enclosed fist once she had pulled back far enough. She gently took Paige's hand in her own ones as Paige opened her hand to reveal the red fingernail. With a deep breath she fiddled with the fingernail, Paige's hand still in one of hers as the other hovered above with the red fake. "It's big."

"Well it is Halloween." Paige said.

Spencer's brow furrowed in confusion as she gave Paige a small head tilt to let her know she didn't understand what the girl meant.

"Everyone's dressing up. Even guys."

Spencer frowned slightly, still not getting what the girl was getting too but took that train of thought as still a lack of oxygen to her brain. She offered a small smile to Paige before coughing and removing her free hand from Paige's to cover her mouth.

Paige stood, straightened out her clothes and held out her hand to Spencer. "Come on, let's go find the other's, let them know what happened. We've been gone for a while they're probably panicking."

Spencer ignored the feeling that passed through her at the thought that her and Paige would have to return to the others. With a shake of her head she took Paige's hand and let the girl pull her up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked with concern marring her features.

As Spencer was pulled up, she also found herself willing pulled towards Paige and now they were barely a fingernail a part. As Spencer inhaled she breathed in the scent of vanilla and coconut, a scent that she had found out only minutes ago belonged to Paige. With an affirmative nod she answered, "I'm fine let's find the other's."

Paige nodded released Spencers hand and started for the door that she had come through to rescue Spencer.

Spencer sighed at the loss of contact from Paige as the girl turned and retreated back towards the train carts door. Trying her best to regain her composure she straightened out her dress and caught the familiar waft of Paige's vanilla and coconut scent, a small smile forming on her face at the memory of Paige holding her as she searched for comfort and safety within the swimmers arms.

"You okay?"

Spencer's head shot up to take in the concerned look Paige was shooting her again as the girl fumbled somewhat embarrassed. _What did she have to be embarrassed about? If anyone had anything to be embarrassed about, it's me. _"I'm fine." She responded once again before following after Paige a grin fighting to find purchase on her lips and face. "Come on."

* * *

The third door they opened revealed a panicked Hanna and Emily who quickly breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of herself and Paige. Hanna and Emily quickly attached themselves to Spencer with a worried look.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Paige shuffle uncomfortably looking anywhere but at the three girls who were locked in an embrace. Spencer pulled away from the hug and cringed inwardly as Emily gave Paige a tight hug in worry as well.

"You two okay?" Emily asked panicked once she had pulled away from Paige. "You were gone for at least half an hour and we started to worry. We thought that maybe A had gotten you guy's as well."

"A?" Paige inquired earning three unsure glances in her direction.

Emily started. "I think we should tell her guys."

"It's dangerous, Em." Hanna tried.

Spencer cleared her throat. "Paige just saved me from A," she stated earning a wide eyed look from Emily whose hand quickly found purchase with Paige's as the girl turned to face her in worry. "So I think it's your choice." Spencer said turning to look at Paige. She wasn't going to make such a drastic decision for the girl. If Paige got involved it could put her in harms way and that wasn't something Spencer wanted but at the same time just the way the girl was look at Emily, she knew there was no way that the swimmer was going to stay out of it if it meant keeping Emily safe. Just like clock work Paige turned to her and spoke.

"I'm in."

* * *

Spencer opened the door before shutting it behind herself and Hanna. She had just spent the past few minutes explaining to Toby that she was fine and that everything was okay and trying to convince him to continue his search for Aria before making her way back to the train cart that Emily and Paige occupied while one swimmer informed the other about A and the dangers of getting involved.

"So you think it's a good idea, Em telling Paige?" Hanna asked unsure.

Spencer frowned. She wasn't sure if Hanna was unsure because she was worried that Emily might lose yet another girlfriend or for the fact that she still believed Paige may be involved with A. Spencer cringed internally, it was her fault in the first place that everyone began believing that Paige was A, if she hadn't have listened to CeCe then Paige would still be in everyone's good books. She had even managed to get Emily to doubt Paige even if it was half-hearted doubt, it was still doubt.

Spencer wasn't good at trusting people but Paige - Paige she had hoped was different and then when CeCe had told her about Paige and Alison's history and she had been disappointed in the hope that Paige really was the trusting type person and then when she found out she wasn't and was still willing to forgo comfort from Emily after just being kidnapped to allow her girlfriend to go comfort her friends that had accused her of being the person who had caused such grief, she had felt really bad but she had gotten a glimpse at Paige's loyalty to Emily. Then no less then forty minutes ago she had gotten a glimpse of Paige's loyalty towards Emily's friends. _Was that the only reason she saved me? Because I'm Emily's friend? Was she trying to prove she could be trusted? Or was she really truly out to save me? _

Spencer pulled to a stop near the stall Emily and Paige where in and spun to face Hanna. "She pretty much know's everything already." Spencer in a desperate attempt to steer the conversation away from Paige inquired upon the only thing that could divert Hanna's attention away from worry. "Where's Caleb now?"

"He's heading to the front of the train with Toby now." Hanna responded.

Spencer almost grinned at the success off her diversion.

"They're gonna work their way back looking for Aria."

"Okay. You okay?" Spencer asked the blonde in a hopes to try and gain back some equilibrium that she had lost when A had attacked her and Paige had comforted her and made her feel safe.

"What do you think?" Hanna shot back before giving Spencer an apologetic look.

"You know what that devil costume means, don't you?"

"Yeah, that we weren't fooling anyone." Hanna answered with a frustrated sigh. "A knew Caleb and I were sneak around the whole time." With a shake of her head she asked, "What Garret said, do you think that's true?"

Spencer shook her head. "I don't know." She whispered as she peered down at the red fingernail that Paige had pulled from her hair. With curious glance she pushed up from the wall she was leaning on and reached for Hanna's hand. "Wait a minute." She aligned the fake nail with Hanna's and took in the measurements mentally.

"That's a big girl."

Finally getting what Paige had meant before, Spencer responded. "Or maybe it's not for a girl at all." Spencer and Hanna both turned to face the opening of one of the carts stall doors. "Hey are we good?" Spencer asked turning her attention away from Emily to focus on Paige who was now back in her top hat and composed with slight hesitancy and confusion on her face.

Emily looked between the two before focusing her gaze on Paige for a few seconds as she said, "Yeah, we're good."

Spencer nodded. "Okay, you go to the front of the train, meet up with Caleb and Toby." She said, even though her insides were clawing for her to tell Paige to follow them. Something about Paige made her feel like, that if the swimmer was around everything would be fine. "We're gonna go back to where I last saw Garret and look from there."

"Okay." Paige nodded with slight worry.

Spencer extended her hand grasping lightly to Paige's clothes as Hanna started forward. She hoped to offer at least even a tiny amount of the comfort that Paige had given to her. She caught a glimpse of Emily watching from the side and quickly removed her hand offering a small smile in Emily's direction as they pressed forth.

Once Hanna and Emily had taken the lead in the train cart, Spencer spun to face Paige's retreating figure. She couldn't let the girl go without some sort of apology for everything she had done to her, especially after what Paige had done for her. "Paige." She watched as Paige spun easily to face her, hip cocked out a little giving her an unbelievably attractive look. Spencer swallowed, "Thank you." It wasn't a true apology but from the look Paige was giving her, it was obvious that the girl got what she meant.

Paige nodded. "It was a pleasure."

Spencer gave a tiny smile only to be disappointed when the girl quickly spun and entered the next train cart. The smile quickly returned when she remembered the way Paige had held her no less then an hour ago. She would never forget how Paige came to her rescue twice in such a short time. Once saving her from A and then saving her by just being there for her.

"Spence!" Hanna called.

Collecting herself, Spencer wiped the smile of her face and turned to the two girls earning herself an impatient look from Hanna and a curious glance from Emily. She offered a shrug in return and quickly started towards them. Aria. That had to be her main focus, anything and everything else could wait for her to deal with it later. Even Paige and the girl's safe arms..._maybe not even later_.

**This will be continued - slowly. Especially since my writers block is massive. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
